


Blue

by euryales



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euryales/pseuds/euryales
Summary: You and John spend a morning together instead of going to work.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Series: Colours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555294
Kudos: 13





	Blue

It’s the sunlight shining through the blinds that woke you up. Because of that, you immediately knew something was wrong. You tried to sit up, but your boyfriend’s arm held you back. “John!” you scolded, “I have to get up, I’m late for work!”

John groaned, “Calm down, you have plenty of time.”

The clock sitting on the nightstand told you otherwise.

“I do not!” you furrowed your eyebrows, “John, I’m serious! Let go of m-“

“Y/N,” he said, slowly opening his eyes to look at you, “Don’t worry, I already called your boss. After all, it’s not safe to head into work with the flu! You could infect everyone!”

“John, you-“

“Amazingly handsome boyfriend?”

Your head fell against his bare shoulder as you chuckled to yourself. You felt his hand wrap around the small of your back as he pulled you closer. His lips touched your forehead as his beard scratched your skin. His skin traced small figures on your skin. Any other moment, it would’ve tickled you but now it felt soothing, comforting. Moving your hand to his chest, his hand soon moved to cover yours, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

You moved your head, your chin resting on his chest as you pouted, “What did I do to deserve you?”

He snickered, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Smiling, you cuddled closer to him.

A few moments passed in a comfortable silence, until it was interrupted by your growling stomach. Both of you laughed. “I’ll make us some breakfast, to thank you for calling my boss,” you sighed, pulling yourself from his grasp. His hand held yours for a while longer as he teasingly said, “Don’t take too long.”

You playfully rolled the eyes and made your way to the kitchen. As you looked through the fridge, you deeply sighed. Neither you nor John had much time to cook and often ordered takeout or went to some fancy restaurant, so your fridge was never really full.

Just as you were about to check the date on the packaged bacon, the doorbell rang.

Confused, you closed the fridge. You weren’t expecting visitors and assumed John wasn’t either. And well, neither you nor John were dressed to open the door.

John joined you In the kitchen, now wearing a bathrobe. “Who’s at the door?” he asked, wrapping your bathrobe around your body. “I don’t know,” you said, “I’ll go see.”

John pressed one last kiss against your forehead before letting you leave.

You looked through the peephole and saw a man with his back facing the door. Slowly, you pulled the door open, just enough to peek your head out. “Hello, can I help you?”

The man turned around, startled. “Oh, yes, uh… Does John Duncan live here?” he asks. “May I ask why?” you said, trying to stay polite.

“Yes, my name is Joseph Seed. I’m… I’m a childhood friend.”


End file.
